Hope My Face Gives You Hell Dean
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: The All American Rejects - Gives You Hell Dean and Rory Break up and Rory is bitter hoping that when dean sees her any time that it gives him hell. She pursues her dream and he works at Dooses still after quiting his job working for tom.


**Hope My Face Gives You Hell Dean**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I wake up every evening<br>With a big smile on my face  
>And it never feels out of place<br>And you're still probably workin'  
>At a 9 to 5 pace"<br>I wonder how bad that tastes_**

After Yale Rory was back with Dean. They taked about buying a nice house in Stars Hollow with a white picket fence and a family car. They where together for 8 months until Dean broke up with her for the forth time because she choose to pursue her dream as an over seas correspondant and Dean wouldn't accept it so he broke up with her. She was hurt when Dean broke up with her it felt like he had ripped her heart of of her chest. He had given up his job with tom and is back working at Dooses.

Months passed since her break up with Dean, every morning when Rory she is smiling knowing she made the right decision thinking how Dean is still working at Dooses market and wonders how bad it is for him since.

**When you see my face**  
><strong>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<strong>  
><strong>When you walk my way<strong>  
><strong>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<strong>

**Now where's your picket fence love**  
><strong>And where's that shiny car<strong>  
><strong>Did it ever get you far?<strong>  
><strong>You never seem so tense, love<strong>  
><strong>Never seen you fall so hard<strong>  
><strong>Do you know where you are?<strong>

**Truth be told I miss you  
>Truth be told I'm lying<strong>

She hopes that everytime Dean sees her in Stars Hollow or on Tv that it gives him hell seeing her around.  
>She hopes that he is feeling bad for leaving her. Hoping he knows what he has lost.<p>

She has the life she has always wanted and has a wonder if Dean has his.  
>Dean never got what they had talked about. He didn't have a nice house with a white picket house, he was living in a crapy little apartment because he couldn't avoid much since he quit working for tom.<p>

The truth is that she doesn't miss him at all.

**When you see my face**  
><strong>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<strong>  
><strong>When you walk my way<strong>  
><strong>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>**  
><strong>If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well<strong>  
><strong>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<strong>  
><strong>Hope it gives you hell<strong>

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**  
><strong>Where did it all go wrong?<strong>  
><strong>But the list goes on and on<strong>

Rory thinks back on her relationship with Dean and wonders where it all gone wrong.  
><strong><br>.** Choosing Career over Love  
><strong>.<strong> Following her Dreams  
><strong>.<strong> Fighting about Rory's Job  
><strong>. <strong>Keeps going back to Dean  
><strong>.<strong> Not in love with Dean**  
><strong>  
>And the list goes on and on<p>

**Truth be told I miss you**  
><strong>Truth be told I'm lying<strong>

**When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<strong>

Rory came home for her mum and Lukes wedding and saw Dean while she was get supplies for a movie night at Dosses.  
>He was working and was at the counter Rory was being served at. She hops that when he sees her face that he feels bad about the break up and it gives him hell. She hopes that if he finds someone that they will treat him well and Dean hopes that if Rory finds someone that they will treat her well.<p>

**Now you'll never see**  
><strong>What you've done to me<strong>  
><strong>You can take back your memories<strong>  
><strong>They're no good to me<strong>  
><strong>And here's all your lies<strong>  
><strong>If you look me in the eyes<strong>  
><strong>With the sad, sad look<strong>  
><strong>That you wear so well<strong>

**When you see my face**  
><strong>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<strong>  
><strong>When you walk my way<strong>  
><strong>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<strong>  
><strong>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well<strong>  
><strong>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<strong>

**When you see my face**  
><strong>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)<strong>  
><strong>When you walk my way<strong>  
><strong>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)<strong>  
><strong>When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell<strong>  
><strong>And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell<strong>  
><strong>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell<strong>  
><strong>You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for Reading My Story please review<strong>_


End file.
